


As It Was In The Beginning

by tomurau



Series: Have Mercy On Our Souls [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Agent As Unsub, Delusions, Gen, Hallucinations, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomurau/pseuds/tomurau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a god in a boy's body and the girl was there with her hair like a halo and she smiled with crooked teeth, or rather: schizophrenia is an odd thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Was In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NineBillion](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NineBillion) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Kyrie eleison. Christi eleison. ("Lord, have mercy. Christ, have mercy.")

“I protect him,” said the girl as she smiled with crooked teeth. 

“Why?” asked the god who lived within the boy. He was very still and even now only his mouth had moved. 

It was quite a contrast to the boy's constant twitching and shivering, his sensitivity to everything around him. 

“I love him,” the girl smiled as she stood and turned, walking to the window, the only source of light in the room. 

The god did not stand, but he moved his head to watch the girl. 

He was an old god, one of those worshiped in the old days, when humans still looked around themselves and saw power. 

To him, the boy's body was all wrong, too lean and long and bony and solid. Moving it was exhausting and confusing. 

There was an odd emptiness in the god's memory. He felt strangely heavy. 

“Why am I here?” he rasped with a dry mouth that was too organic to be his. 

The girl turned her head, the window's pale light turning her face dark and making her hair glow as though it was a halo. 

For a second, the god thought she was an angel. 

The girl walked up to him purposefully, grabbing him by the chin. 

Suddenly she wasn't a girl, she was a grown woman with long dark hair and sharp nails which dug into his flesh. 

_Gods aren't supposed to feel pain_ , thought the god who suddenly felt much lighter, because he was not a god in a boy's body but rather a man in a man's body and the girl, the girl who was like an angel, was still and quiet on the floor by the window, all limbs and flesh, her halo ripped from her scalp and her eyes open and empty and bruises around her neck. 

“Dr. Spencer Reid, you are under arrest,” said the woman as she pulled him up with her cold hands and sharp nails and locked handcuffs around the wrist of the man who had thought he was a god.


End file.
